


Home Again

by molmcmahon



Series: Dragon Riders [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragons, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Manipulative Dumbledore, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his dragon partner Luna have been taken from Alagaesia right when they were about to be killed by Galbatorix. They arrive on a busy street in London that Harry has no memory of. He has a lot to deal with now, defeating Voldemort and keeping his identity a secret from everyone. And training a new generation of Riders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either HP or the Inheritance Cycle. Those privileges go to JK Rowling and Christopher Paolini.
> 
> This is the second part of the series, "Dragon Riders".

Harry landed with a thump on solid ground, feeling his legs shake. Luna landed right next to him and her legs gave out from under her, causing Harry to startle at the miniature earthquake under them. He took a step toward her and leaned into her flank, seeing her begin to shake.

_Harry…_

Harry walked over to face her, dully taking in their new surroundings. There was fog around them, curling around them and almost hiding them. But Harry wasn't… He didn't know where they were or possibly when they were. All he could see in front of them were buildings, a row of what looked like apartments that he vaguely remembered seeing before he had been taken to live in Alagaesia. Though those memories were blurry and distant.

Luna's blue eyes were bright with grief and rage and her mind was raging, with hints of fear.

_I think we're okay, my moon. I don't know where we are but I can't sense Galbatorix._

Luna dipped her head in a nod and curled her wings around him, able to sense his shaky words when even he couldn't tell. _You don't need to be strong for me, Harry. We_ _are_ _together in this._

Luna stretched her head through the fog surrounding them and glanced around. _There are things here that remind me of your memories and dreams._

Harry leaned into her, placing his forehead on her right left shoulder. That was the highest he could reach without climbing up onto her back. Her scales were warm, fever warm, probably from the adrenaline that had shot through her just a few minutes ago.

_Well, let's figure out where we are, shall we?_

Harry pulled back from Luna and looked around, reaching into his mind to where his magical cores were. “Vaetna rakr.” [Dispel the mist]

The fog around them disappeared and now they could both see the people walking across the street. The two of them were in a small park with grass under their feet and the rows of buildings, maybe apartments, were across a street from them. But the people… As soon as the few people saw them, they freaked.

Given that it was, night time and the moon and stars were out, there weren't very many people out. But the few who were… Their eyes widened, their skin paled and they screamed and ran away.

_You should probably hide us,_ _partner_ _of my heart._

_Yeah, I guess wherever we are, dragons aren't common. Here…_

Harry whispered one of the spells that he had found in one of those books and felt as the magic took affect. It felt like an egg had been cracked on top of his head and he felt as Luna shivered, shaking her wings like they were wet.

_That was weird._

Harry snorted and patted her neck. “Yeah, if we make a habit of this, we'll get used to it.”

Luna huffed, producing some smoke from her nostrils. _We better not. If everyone's like that here, they'll just have to get used to me._

Harry laughed and then turned to focus on the apartments across from them. His sword was a comforting weight against his hip as he took in the unfamiliar buildings and the… cars, if he recalled correctly. He remembered, with Luna's help in his mind, a roaring motorcycle and strange pointy hats.

Magic flared across one apartment in particular so that's where Harry started first and he walked across the grass, waited for the street to clear then crossed it. Luna took off and with a running leap into the air, cleared the sidewalk and the street and landed right below the steps that went up to the door.

_I suppose you'll have to wait outside._

_I don't like it. What if this is a trap?_

Harry peered at Luna, who at six years old, was much taller than him and was perfectly equal with him even now that he was a few steps higher than the ground. Her blue eyes were wary but fond, her claws digging into the cement.

_Then it's a trap. But it doesn't feel like a trap to me._

Luna lowered her head to be at level with his eyes and nudged him gently. _You think this will answer your questions about your past? About your family?_

_Maybe. The dreams came to me for a reason._

Luna stared at him then dipped her head. _I shall wait here for you then. Or see if this apartment has a yard._

_Don't eat anyone._

Luna sighed. _You take all the fun out of this._

Harry snorted again. “I'll make sure you have something to eat. After our frantic flight from Galbatorix, I'm hungry too.”

_You may want to clean your armor of blood before you knock. Unless you want to give that impression. In my opinion, it would be a good impression._

Harry glanced down at his armor that the quartermaster in Illirea had given him. It was splattered with blood, none of it his. “Yeah, well, you're a dragon. I'm a human. I'll clean it off.”

_Ah well, I'll make a dragon out of you yet._

Harry glared at Luna and she made that rumbling noise deep in her throat that meant she was laughing. He sighed and muttered a word or two in the ancient language and watched as all of the blood vanished. His armor, some mail and some leather, went back to being clean and not covered in blood.

He turned to the door, removed the… disillusionment charm on him then knocked. And waited.

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius Black went to open the door before his mother could start screaming.

“Sirius! It's not safe! At least for you! Let me open the door!” Remus yelled, walking toward him. “You're still suppose to be on the run.”

“Yeah, I don't think the aurors would knock,” Sirius remarked teasingly. He pulled Remus into a short kiss before opening the door, not expecting to see the person they found on the porch. A young man, perhaps in his early 20's, was on their porch. Long, wild black hair had been hastily pulled back and uncovered pointed ears. Sirius studied the light green eyes and as he looked upon the younger man's forehead, his own eyes widened upon seeing the scar there.

“Harry?”

The man tilted his head and glanced behind him for a second before turning to look at both Sirius and Remus.

“You know me?” The man's accent was mysterious, more light than Sirius had ever heard before. The man, who Sirius was almost certain was his godson, was wearing armor and had a sword attached to his waist. Sirius could also see that Harry was not a small man. He was tall and muscular enough that Sirius readily believed that Harry was skilled in wielding that weapon.

“Harry?” Remus muttered, exchanging a bewildered glance with Sirius.

“Yeah, that's me,” Harry replied, his green eyes lit up with curiosity. Harry's eyes were also haunted, shadows in them that indicated something but Sirius didn't know what it meant.

“Where've you been?” Sirius asked, feeling the younger man's magic flare around him. “How… You look like you're in your mid twenties. You should be only 15.”

“Who are you?” Harry questioned, narrowing his eyes. “You two know me, that much is certain but all I can remember is a green light racing toward me. At least what I can remember from this world. And you're not wary of me either.”

Sirius' eyes widened and turned to look at Remus only to raise an eyebrow at the other man. Remus' eyes were wide and his skin was pale.

“Moony?” Sirius whispered.

“I smell… something, something akin to a dragon,” Remus said, glancing at Harry. “Have you been running from a dragon?”

Harry sighed but snorted. “Something like that. So you're… Wait… My dreams. Were you the one that turned into the mutated wolf like creature?”

Remus gasped and Sirius' eyes widened even more.

Sirius stared and stared at Harry, growing more and more bewildered by the minute. Where had Harry been? And what were the dreams he had spoken of?

“Well, I guess you should come in,” Remus remarked hesitantly. “We have a lot to talk about.”

“So that's a yes,” Harry said, shrugging. “Huh. I've seen a few elves change shape but not like you. That was just creepy.”

Sirius and Remus both saw the little gesture that Harry sent behind him. It was like he was giving a thumbs up to something behind him then Harry stepped inside as Sirius moved back to let him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry followed the two men inside and quickly glanced behind him to see Luna taking flight.

_Be safe. Take care of the_ _five_ _eggs._

_I will. You be careful too. This building is too covered in wards for me to go in to rescue you if you need it._

“What kind of a name is Moony anyway?” Harry questioned, hearing the door close behind him. His connection with Luna also fizzled out, like something in the wards around the house was protecting against this kind of communication or magic. His heart started to race for a minute before taking a deep breath and willing himself to remember that Galbatorix couldn't get them here. At least he didn't think the mad Rider could. And he would be able to tell if Luna was dead or not, that much he knew. He pushed some of his hair to cover his ears as he didn't want any one else to see that he didn't look human. Besides, the people he was going to encounter were strangers.

The man with the lighter brown hair grinned and shook his head. “That's not my name. That's just the name that Sirius here came up with for my wolf. My actual name is Remus Lupin. I was a friend of your parents.”

“Nice to meet you,” Harry replied as they walked past a portrait that was covered up by a thick quilt. “Sirius… you're Padfoot?”

The man with the black hair nodded. “Sirius Black. Welcome to my house.”

Harry raised an eyebrow as they walked. The house in question was quite dark and gloomy, lots of dust in corners and on windowsills. He could sense and hear the minds of several people further in the house, some were young minds while others were the age of Sirius and Remus. All of them were magical and not a one did not have magic in the house. “I take it you haven't lived here very much.”

Sirius snorted. “That's an understatement. I've been on the run from the aurors for the past few years and this house had the best warding.”

“Aurors?” Harry repeated as Remus stopped at a door on the left and opened it, stepping through.

“Our kind of police,” Remus explained as Sirius and Harry followed him into a room with a few couches. There was a fireplace in the center of the room which the three couches and a small chair were circled around. Harry watched as Sirius and Remus took the same couch and sat next to each other before he took the chair that was opposite them.

“Harry James Potter. So where have you been?” Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes. “I saw the pointed ears. I'm pretty sure you were human the last time I saw you. And one and a half.”

Harry sat crosslegged on the chair, putting his sheathed sword in front of him on the table in the middle of the room. It was a little uncomfortable sitting in armor but Harry wasn't about to pull it off, not when he was absolutely sure that he wasn't about to be harmed. He did see Remus and Sirius watch as he settled and they stared at the sword for a few extra minutes before returning to look at him.

“The last thing I remember here,” Harry started hesitantly. “I was being placed down on a cold porch by a much older man with a white beard. I was still a toddler when that happened though.”

“That must have been Dumbledore,” Sirius commented. “Kreacher!”

Harry startled when a small creature appeared in the middle of the room. It was small, brown and wrinkled, with a hunched body. “What...”

“It's a house elf,” Remus explained. “They're creatures who help us out.”

“So they're like tiny butlers?” Harry said, looking over the small creature.

Sirius laughed out loud and Remus snorted.

“Yeah, tiny butlers. Kreacher-”

The little creature turned to look at Harry and its brown eyes widened. And Harry watched as it bowed toward him. “Dragon Rider.”

Harry's eyes widened as the creature continued to stay hunched over, kneeling at his feet. “Uh...”

“Kreacher?” Sirius questioned, confusion showing in his voice. “What are you doing?”

“Master Harry is a-”

Harry hurriedly stood up out of his chair and knelt at the house elf's feet. “Kreacher, little sir...”

Kreacher instantly stood up when Harry lightly touched him on his shoulder. Harry shook his head urgently. Kreacher stared up at Harry, grinned although it was more of a toothy smile than most, and nodded.

“Kreacher?” Sirius repeated, looking back and fourth between his godson and his house elf.

“What can Kreacher be doing for Master Harry?”

Sirius watched as Harry stared into the house elf's eyes then gestured to the back of the house. And spoke in some language that was so not familiar. It sounded guttural, ancient and mysterious. By this time, Kreacher was so focused on Harry, that the house elf was totally ignoring Sirius and Remus. They watched as Harry extended his left hand to Kreacher and the house elf gently grasped Harry's hand and studied it, muttering to himself and Harry. They could tell that the elf was in awe of Harry but they weren't quite sure what the elf was in awe of.

“Well, at least we got our confirmation that that is Harry,” Remus muttered quietly.

Sirius nodded, still bewildered. He could tell that Remus was too but the werewolf was being more subtle than he was.

“Kreacher can do that for Master Harry. Kreacher is honored to serve you, young Rider.”

They both watched as Harry's cheeks reddened but the young man was smiling widely, the shadows in his eyes vanishing at least momentarily. Kreacher nodded again and vanished.

“Where have you been?” Remus asked. “What… What did Kreacher mean by Dragon Rider?”

Harry closed his eyes briefly before looking at them with a steady look. He looked like was studying the both of them, trying to figure them out. Sirius felt a light, barely there touch on his mind then it vanished after a second.

“If I answer your questions, they must not leave this room,” Harry finally said after a minute or two. “I know you two were friends of my parents here but I need to know if I can trust you.”

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look then nodded.

“We can swear an oath if you like,” Sirius remarked as Kreacher reappeared with drinks and light snacks.

Harry narrowed his green eyes at them, glanced up to where the ceiling was then sighed. “No, that's not needed. But… Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya.” [May we be warded from listeners]

Sirius felt as the strange power that flowed around Harry moved and surrounded them, causing him to feel like his skin was tingling. He could also see that Harry's left hand had glowed briefly before returning to normal.

Remus coughed and Sirius turned to look at his boyfriend in question. Remus' eyes were wide and there were goosebumps along his skin as Sirius grasped Remus' outstretched hand. The hair on Remus' arm was standing up.

“I've never felt like that around magic before,” Remus muttered. “That felt...”

“Powerful?” Sirius offered.

“No, well, it was that. But ancient,” Remus said wonderingly.

Harry snorted. “Well, it is called the ancient language for a reason. The country… world where I have been living for the past 23 years is called Alagaesia. It is a beautiful land filled with many different kinds of creatures, first and foremost among them, dragons.”

 

* * *

 

 

Luna watched the apartment as she curled up in the yard behind it. There were a few trees and one or two benches but otherwise, it was big enough for her to lie down in the grass. She could feel Harry in there but couldn't communicate with him through their bond. Her stomach growled again and she snorted, breathing out a bout of silver flame. It singed the grass under her mouth but did nothing else.

She sighed and glanced up into the sky above her and looked out upon the stars and the moon. They were different in this world than back home but she could see some similarities between this England and Alagaesia. The moon was still the same shade as her scales and each star glowed brightly.

It made her miss her home, miss her hunting friend, Saphira and Careth and all of the dragons who had died yesterday. She stood up on her hind legs and bellowed out at the night sky in rage and grief, letting loose a large silver flame. Her wings beat behind her, causing a large wind to go wracking through the yard. Leaves fell of their tree branches and in the apartments next door and beyond, dogs howled, joining her song.

_My moon! Luna!_

Harry's presence came racing back to her, the bond opening up again. Whatever it was that had shielded the house fell and the partner of her heart came back to her, if only in mind. Love flowed from the bond, from Harry and they both soaked up each other's presence. It had only been twenty minutes or so but to them, it had felt forever. They had just lost their world, their friends. Luna had lost her species.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, both entwined within their bond before Harry pulled back a little.

_Food is on the way, dearheart. But don't eat the messenger, okay?_

Luna huffed out a sigh and slowly returned to the ground. _Are you okay in there?_

Harry hesitated but returned with confirmation. _I'm okay. The two men who opened the door? They were friends of my parents here. I'm just telling them about Alagaesia, about our world._

_Are you sure that's wise?_

_We need friends here, Luna. If we're to survive, that is, and find a way home._

Luna dipped her head in a nod even though Harry couldn't see it. _Alright. I just don't like being separated from you now._

_I don't like it either._

Harry withdrew but not entirely. As Luna was curling up on the ground, she heard a pop and she growled at the little creature that had appeared in front of her. The eggs were still on her back, attached to the saddle, and she would protect them against any who dared approach her except Harry of course.

“Master Harry Potter has bade me to come feed you, young dragon.”

Luna lowered her head to sniff the creature and Kreacher, the name that Harry sent to her a minute later, smiled up at her.

“Us house elves know of the ancient pact between elves and dragons in Alagaesia. Kreacher thinks you are beautiful.”

Luna hesitated but slowly stopped growling, curling her wings tightly about her body. _I am beautiful, little elf. No one else had silver scales like I did._

Kreacher smiled as her words came into his mind.

Luna watched as Kreacher popped away then came back five minutes later with food. The little house elf was floating a dead cow right to her and her stomach growled again. She waited until Kreacher had deposited the corpse then dug in excitedly, ripping into the skin and tasting the meat.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You're saying that there's a dragon right outside our yard right now,” Sirius said, his eyes wide.

“And that it won't try to kill us,” Remus added, in awe of Harry's story.

“That is exactly what I'm saying,” Harry remarked. “I sent Kreacher to give her some food if that's okay. I didn't exactly want anyone to know about her in the first place seeing as how when she and I first appeared here, the people that saw her freaked.”

“They also probably freaked at your sword,” Sirius commented. “You actually know how to use that, don't you?”

Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Yes. Luna and I underwent six years of training. Special training too but that's another story. I… I noticed other people in this apartment. Who are they?”

“Noticed?” Remus repeated. “You've only seen the two of us and you don't have a wand.”

Harry tapped his own mind. “Rider magic.”

Sirius' eyes widened more. “You don't have a wand and yet you're doing magic?”

Harry snorted. “If I understand correctly from books I've read, the wand acts like a focus, right?”

Sirius and Remus nodded.

“We… I mean I have a focus of my own. It's what I showed Kreacher,” Harry remarked with a sigh. “I guess I'm the only one left though aside from… Anyway, here.”

“Only one left aside from who?” Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes. “Do you need help?”

Harry extended his left hand and flipped it, palm up. Remus peered down at Harry's palm and studied the silvery circle that was emblazoned on his entire palm. It was in a spiral and it… glowed even now. “That's to show that I have a spell in affect now. Now who… Do I need to worry about the other people in the apartment?”

“No, they're all trustworthy. The younger ones all go to Hogwarts, the school for wizards and witches in Scotland,” Sirius said. “Your parents went to Hogwarts. Both Gryffindors.”

“Right… Hogwarts, I know of that school,” Harry said. “I… Kreacher?”

The little house elf popped back in and smiled up at him. “What can Kreacher do for Master Harry?”

“Did you send the books?” Harry questioned.

“Books?”

“I take that as a no,” Harry muttered.

_You brought the books with you, right?_

_Of course I did. I wasn't about to let Galbatorix have access to those._ Harry shuddered at that thought. Luna growled and Harry could hear that in his mind and vehemently agreed with that sentiment.

“Harry?” Remus asked.

“Oh, sorry. I tend to tune out when I'm talking to her,” Harry said. “What did you say?”

“Talking?” Sirius echoed. “Your dragon can talk?”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Of course she can talk.”

_Luna, do you feel up to having guests? I know you're tired._

_Harry, we're both tired. I know you. You usually went to sleep a few hours ago. And we fought in a battle today._

Harry smiled wearily and returned to Sirius and Remus. “Would you two mind if we continued this talk tomorrow morning? I'm exhausted. Luna just reminded me.”

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks before Sirius nodded. “Right, it is a little past bedtime. I'll show you to a room that you can use. Does… your dragon need anything else?”

Harry shook his head. “No, she doesn't. Actually, I was planning on sleeping with her. At least for tonight. So I shall see you two in the morning?”

“Sleep with her?” Sirius repeated.

“Yeah, there's a pretty good place to sleep between her wings and her body,” Harry said. “Goodnight, Sirius, Remus.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry stepped out of the apartment and into the yard behind it and immediately walked right up to Luna, removing the disillusionment charm on her. His partner lowered her head and nuzzled into him, wrapping her wings around him too. He had left their connection open throughout the talk with the two older men, so she knew what had gone on while they were apart.

_I suppose we're stuck here for a while, Luna._

_It's not that bad, Harry. You'll find answers._

Harry hummed in thought then jumped gracefully up onto her back. “Let's see those eggs now. I didn't even notice their colors when Thuviel showed me right before we fled Illirea.”

_I've kept them safe. They… I don't know if we're the last Dragon Riders or not and you know that last week, Vrael had said that all the wild dragons had gotten killed._

Harry shuddered as he scooped the trunk up and climbed down to sit on the grass. Kreacher popped in again and set up a tent for him and Harry grinned as the small elf bowed as soon as he was done. Harry watched as Kreacher popped out then opened the trunk. There were five eggs in all, nestled in the trunk amongst soft but sturdy blankets. One was a light purple that sparkled in the moonlight, with darker purple veins running through it. Another was gold, with shiny yellow veins. The third egg was a dark blue, darker than Brom's Saphira had been, with sky blue veins. The fourth egg was a light red, the color of roses, with lighter red veins. The last egg was black, with white veins running through it.

_These are all Rider eggs, I think._

Luna dipped her head to touch each egg and nodded. _Yes, they all have the Rider spell on them. Do you think they'll hatch for anyone here? Your world and Alagaesia might not be connected that way._

Harry pondered that while bringing his own pack down from her saddle. _They might. Kreacher knew of me and you and the Rider pact. Though we'll need to protect them. I only know two people here and I don't know about anyone else._

_Harry, if they do hatch, they'll be a new generation of Riders. All of our kin were slaughtered by Galbatorix._

_You have a point there. I guess I would be the one to train them then._

Luna snorted at Harry's mental tone and watched as Harry stepped through the tent. There was a bed there as well as plenty of room for him to spread out his things, like his armor and sword. He had also brought some scrolls from Illirea with him so he stashed those there too.

_You would be a good teacher._

_Well, we would both have to teach them._

_Yes._

Harry spread out his bedroll in front of the tent door and Luna curled up alongside him.

_It's been a long day._

Luna hummed and rolled a little closer to him, laying a wing lightly on top of him. He grinned and slipped under the slim blanket that he had brought.

_Harry?_

_Yes, my moon?_

_I mated with Artos a few days ago_ _back when we were in Illirea._

Harry sat bolt upright and looked at Luna, her head down on one giant claw. _Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I don't know how to handle that?!_

_How long do you need to carry those eggs in you then?_

Luna rumbled deep in her throat, coughing a little.

_Hey!_

_I'm not laughing at you, Harry._

_Sure, you aren't._

_I need to carry them for a month until the egg forms around them._

_Alright, we'll handle that when we get to it. Should I say congratulations?_

Luna nudged him with her nose and closed her eyes. _Go to sleep, Harry. You're exhausted._

Harry smiled and stroked her nose briefly before closing his own eyes. _Goodnight, Luna._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, it's up to you guys as to who becomes the new generation of Riders. I have three eggs reserved for Charlie Weasley, Draco, and Hermione but as for the two other eggs and the two planned eggs that Luna has(silver and light green), that decision is up to you.
> 
> And you can choose which egg goes to which person.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up with the sun, sitting up against Luna's back and watching as the sun rose. Luna sleepily woke up a few minutes afterward and nuzzled into him, or at least as much as she could. She had always been a late sleeper whenever she could back in Alagaesia so Harry figured now wasn't too much different.

“Oi, you're not small anymore!” Harry exclaimed, nudging Luna's head away but not before giving her scales a stroke.

_You burrow into me._

“Yeah, well, I'm not a giant dragon.”

He heard her throat rumble, in the dragon equivalent of laughter then slowly stood up and stretched. His stomach grumbled and he was in the process of pulling on clothes when Kreacher popped in again and dropped off a pile of raw meat. It looked like the corpse of a cow but Harry couldn't stand to look at it too long so he ignored Luna chowing down.

“Breakfast is in the dining room, Master Harry,” Kreacher spoke, looking between Luna and Harry. “Does Master Harry want me to look after the eggs and camp?”

Harry stared down at the elf then exchanged a glance with Luna, who had blood all around her mouth. He wrinkled his nose but nodded at the elf. “Luna will keep them safe but if you could assist then we would appreciate that. I don't know much about this world after all.”

“Kreacher is putting wards around your camp.”

“Alright...” Harry was still a bit bemused at the way that the elf talked but he was glad that there would be extra security around the eggs. Luna could call him if she was in danger but the eggs were helpless.

_I would like to fly sometime soon, take in this land._

“I would too. I'll see if I can spare some time to fly with you, my moon. I should probably find some time to do some exercises too. And maybe… scry Alagaesia.”

Harry gave Luna a pat at her side then once he was finished dressing, without armor and sword this time, he walked back into the house. He was wearing a light silver tunic and dark green leather leggings that were very comfortable and one glove over his left hand, hiding the gedwey ignasia. Even if Galbatorix couldn't cross between worlds, Harry still wanted to hide the fact that he was not like the people in this world. He even glamoured his ears, knowing instinctively that there were no elves in this world except for house elves.

He could hear loud chatter further into the house so he followed the voices. The house was just as dark and gloomy as he had seen it last night but the sun was pouring through the windows. Harry sighed as he walked by the paintings with the moving figures, knowing that this world was much different than Alagaesia. It may have been where he had been born but it wasn't home.

He finally made it to where Kreacher told him to go and stopped in the doorway, thoughts and voices bombarding him immediately. Living with Riders who knew how to shield their minds and kept their minds quiet was the norm for him and so the thoughts of… ten or so people was like he had encountered a battle. He winced then closed his mind off, shielding himself from the multiple mundane thoughts of the children and the adults in the room. Though mundane was relative, in that all of the people in front of them were magicians.

They were all sitting around a table, eating breakfast. The smells of the food smelled heavenly to his growling stomach so he ambled into the room and took the seat next to Sirius Black, who grinned at him. Remus Lupin, the wolf, was sitting on Sirius' other side, reading what looked like a bunch of papers folded into each other.

He was in the process of gathering food onto his plate when he realized that the chatter around him had gone quiet. He glanced up at everyone and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Remus coughed to hide quiet laughter under his breath. Harry glared at him.

_You do like your entrances, Harry._

_I'm beginning to._

_Oh, don't tell me you forgot the time you scared Morzan so much that he soiled himself?_

_That was one time! And that was a prank!_

Harry could hear Luna chuff with laughter and amusement flowed through their bond. He snorted and returned his focus to the dining room. A few of the redheads in the room gave him a strange look.

“Ah, right. We haven't introduced you,” Sirius said, smiling widely with mischief in his grey eyes.

“Sirius! Who is this? He could be a threat to the Order!” The older redheaded woman exclaimed as everyone seemed to study him.

Harry glanced at Sirius, who was about to speak. Sirius returned the look, feeling his godson's strange energy tighten around the younger man until he couldn't sense it anymore. His green eyes glowed silver, just barely, as he studied Sirius. Harry had pulled his long, black hair back and that and the clothes he was wearing made him seem… noble, like his godson was a lord or something else ancient. Sirius knew that Harry was a Dragon Rider of that far off world but Harry hadn't told them any other details.

_Sirius, do not introduce me as your godson. Choose a name and introduce me as someone else._

Sirius stiffened at Harry's voice in his mind and his eyes widened. “I...”

_I do not want unnecessary attention drawn to me._

“This is Evan Black. You guys know I've been gone off and on over the past few days,” Sirius started, still staring at Harry with wide eyes. He could feel Remus nudge him with an elbow but for the moment, ignored him.

“Yes, we know,” Molly said.

“We thought you were on patrol,” Tonks remarked, her hair changing color to light orange. “You know the Death Eaters have gotten much more bold than usual.”

“I found my brother's kid,” Sirius finally explained. “He has come to help us in our fight.”

Eyebrows were raised all around the table as Sirius glanced to Harry for confirmation. Harry nodded then turned toward the table to field introductions. Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Tonks, and Cedric all introduced themselves one by one and the twins gave the obligatory introduction at the same time. Sirius watched as Harry took in everyone, his eyes studying everyone as they each said their names.

“Sirius, I thought Regulus didn't have any children,” Arthur spoke, once the introductions were done. “He was killed a year before… Harry Potter was born and when James and Lily were killed.”

“Regulus apparently had one with a pureblood witch,” Sirius offered, seeing Harry start to eat breakfast. “She died last week and asked me to take in her son.”

“He's a pureblood then?” Tonks asked wearily.

“Yes, he was homeschooled by her but don't expect him to be like my sister,” Sirius replied, exchanging a glance with Remus.

“Do you mean to induct him into the Order?” Arthur asked. “Albus would like to hear of this, I think.”

“Dumbledore has not been around so much this year though,” Tonks said. “Couldn't you guys welcome him since you were in the original Order?”

“What Order is this?” Harry asked, interrupting what Remus had been about to say. “Is it something to do with the man with red eyes and no nose, Voldemort, I think his name was?”

Sirius and Remus stared at Harry then Remus shrugged. “There has been much that we need to catch you up on.”

Sirius could feel everyone's eyes on the three of them, especially since Harry had used Voldemort's name.

“My brother's wife raised him in New York,” Sirius offered nonchalantly. “He doesn't know about the news and what's going on now.”

“Oh.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry looked out across the dining table, feeling Luna look through his eyes as well.

_There are certainly a lot of redheads in that room._

Harry snorted, sending his amusement down the bond. _Be nice, Luna. They're all related and this Order that Sirius spoke of…_

He could feel her wariness and could hear her growling through the bond. “Who is this Voldemort then?”

And now he could hear the shocked gasps from around the table and he raised an eyebrow. “Was it something I said?”

“No, dear,” Molly Weasley said, shaking her head. “We just don't say his name anymore. Not since the last war when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named put a hex on his name.”

“He could do that?” Harry questioned, glancing at Sirius and Remus while he was thinking. “Is he at war right now though?”

“How old are you?” Arthur Weasley asked, exchanging glances with Remus. Harry could see that most of the adults were glaring at Sirius, looking at his newly found friend like he had done something stupid.

“I am not a child,” Harry interrupted, narrowing his eyes. “I am 25 and not naive or innocent. I am also-”

_Be careful, Harry! Watch what you say._

Harry nodded and sent thanks through the bond then glanced out at everyone. Tonks had already changed her hair color to a dark blue then changed it again to a pink. Everyone was watching him, including the younger children. “I remember seeing Regulus- my father- walk out of the house with a...”

Harry focused briefly on Sirius' mind, extending his magic, before continuing. “With a pale white bone mask on his face. That was before he defected though.”

Pretty much everyone around the table winced; some even gasped. Sirius and Remus paled drastically. The room was silent for a few minutes until Harry heard some commotion coming from the living room where he had talked with Sirius and Remus last night. Power flowed through the house very, very briefly before vanishing, seeming to fixate around a person.

“...Moody, what are you saying?” An older man asked.

“I am saying that there is something hidden in the yard of this house, Albus.”

Harry stiffened, though it was nice to know that whoever was talking didn't or couldn't see through his wards. Either that, or Kreacher had hidden Luna very well. Two men walked into the dining room and sat down at the table, gathering food for their plates. One man was obviously the older man who had asked the earlier question as he was the oldest person here.

The man had on very bright, very colorful robes that almost hurt Harry's eyes. The fabrics of Alagaesia were very colorful but not as bright, not as painful to look at. The other man had what was obviously a fake eye in one eye socket and was more middle aged. Molly cleared her throat loudly enough to draw the attention of the two men and they looked up.

Colorful robe man looked up and immediately looked over to Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow and waited. He watched as the other man turned to look over at Sirius, who subtly shook his head.

“Who is this new man, Sirius?”

“He is my brother's son,” Sirius explained. “Evan Black, meet Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts, the nearest wizarding school.”

_Oh, I read about that in one of the books! I wonder… He probably knew my dad and mom too._

_Perhaps we could fly that way today? I would need a map though._

Harry grinned and sent Luna word that he would find a map for her later. The prospect of seeing Hogwarts was slightly intriguing to him too. The dreams of a toad woman teaching children had stuck with him and maybe that woman was teaching at Hogwarts. And maybe he would find the person who had sent the books each year to him. He knew Sirius and Remus hadn't sent those and nor had Kreacher.

“Evan Black? I was unaware that Regulus had a child,” Albus spoke. “Why is he here?”

“He says he wants to help our cause,” Sirius said, with a glance at him. “He has been homeschooled up until now.”

Albus turned to study him, looking him over. Harry could feel everyone else looking between them and wasn't particularly irritated. He was used to people staring at him and Luna back in Alagaesia, when the Dragon Riders were still the keepers of the peace. He wondered… what had happened to Brom and Saphira. He hoped they were okay but seeing all the death and destruction that Galbatorix had wrought made him pessimistic. His heart ached at the thought. “Was your mother a pureblood?”

“Yes,” Harry said.

“Well, maybe we could enroll you in seventh year,” Albus remarked, taking a bite of the food on his plate. “If you do want to help, you would have to take your NEWTS and OWLS.”

Harry stared at Albus Dumbledore then shook his head. “No.”

“'No'?” Remus repeated. Harry could hear Sirius and Albus echo his answer, like they were utterly bewildered.

“Why would you say that?” Sirius asked. “Hogwarts is where your father and your mother went.”

Harry narrowed his eyes briefly, seeing the girl called Hermione Granger narrow her eyes too as she studied him. Albus was looking at him strangely, almost like the older man knew who he actually was. Harry thought about skimming his mind briefly before deciding not to. It was looked down on to read other people's thoughts in Alagaesia but here? He didn't know what the rules were. Harry had already read Sirius' mind briefly to see who his brother was but Albus was a lot more powerful than Sirius. Albus' power was probably somewhat akin to his own power.

“I was a student before,” Harry said, shaking his head. “I need time to adjust besides. I am of age too.”

Sirius stared at him before nodding. “I can understand that. Albus, he needs to be inducted into the Order if he's to help us.”

Albus exchanged a look with the other man, who had since they had walked in together, been silent. Harry watched the two and then Albus hesitantly nodded.

“It will be done tonight then,” Albus responded. “I will be back at 9.”

“You're still working on finding Harry then?” Arthur questioned, looking up at Albus as he stood up.

“Yes. We still need him.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

After breakfast, Sirius and Remus filled Harry in on the situation. They recounted the first war with Voldemort and the beginning of the second war. Apparently, Harry had 'killed' the man by causing the killing curse to rebound when he was one and a half. Both Harry and Luna had thought that was ridiculous, with Luna laughing loudly down the bond. Harry knew he had nothing to do that because he hadn't even been more than two years old at the time.

But still, Remus had told him that he was regarded in the wizarding world as a hero. Harry had sighed, rubbed his temples in dismay but then had told the two other men to continue the tale. Voldemort had been resurrected 5 years ago when he had stolen something called the Sorcerer's stone. The stone, which made people immortal, had given Voldemort back a body. Harry had obviously looked at both Sirius and Remus strangely when he learned that people could be made immortal by just drinking a potion made from a rock.

But then again, he was a Rider and probably immortal himself.

Voldemort then had started a shadow war with the wizards and with the muggles, the nonmagical folk. The leader of the wizarding world had denied any and all reports that the dark wizard was back, taking all possible action to reassure people. Harry had sighed even deeper when he had learned that. It had sounded like what most of the Rider council had done before there had been out and out war with Galbatorix. Luna had growled when she had heard that too.

Now, Harry went out to do some exercises, mostly the Rimgar exercise. Luna curled up in a patch of the yard where the sun was shining right onto her silver scales and watched him with an idle eye. The trunk with the eggs was in the tent, warded by Kreacher and Harry. His armor and sword were also in the tent, put aside for now.

_You look more like an elf now than you did before._

Harry opened one eye to look at Luna. “What do I look like?”

_Come see._

Luna drew Harry into her mind and before Harry knew it, he was looking at his own body. From the outside. He panicked briefly before Luna curled her mind around his and then he really studied himself. His wild black hair was longer, reaching down to his shoulder blades. It was also smoother from what he could tell, not as wild and untamable as it had been in past months.

He could see that his ears were now fully pointed, like an elf. It was like the Rider bond had come full circle, had finished the change.

_Luna?_

_The Rider that we saw… before Galbatorix took us on. She gave you a gift._

_Obviously. I think… I've been moving easier and swifter through these stretches._

_Harry, what are you saying?_

_I think I've become half elf._

Harry went back to his own body and stared at Luna as she lowered her head down to sniff him. Smoke came out of her mouth before she pulled back.

_You smell like Oromis, I think._

“I smell like him? What does that even mean?” Harry questioned, frowning.

Luna snorted and rumbled deep in her throat. Her wings beat once or twice.

_I don't know. I don't think this has ever happened before._

“And you would know.”

Harry sighed and finished with his current pose before walking up and leaning against Luna's body. She hummed, content and warm.

“I was going to try to scry Alagaesia,” Harry said after a while. “Would you be up for supporting me if I need some extra energy?”

_Of course. I… would like to see Saphira again, if she's… still alive. She was my hunting partner._

Harry nodded then spoke the summoning word and waited until a big pot appeared between his legs. He whispered the spell for water from the books that he had read and watched as the pot filled with water then pictured Brom and Saphira in his mind. “Draumr kópa.”

An image of Brom filled the top of the water and Harry gasped at what he saw. The other young man was weary, bruised and shaken. His blue eyes were haunted, shadows passing through them as Harry watched. Brom was in the air, which meant…

_Luna, she's alive!_

Luna roared out her joy, letting a bout of silver flame loose in the air. Harry grinned and saw the tell tale blue scales of Saphira underneath Brom and something in his heart loosened at seeing the other Dragon Rider alive. Brom still looked the age that he had last been, 25 years old, same as Harry.

He couldn't exactly tell where they were as the image moved but as a brown fireball moved into the picture, he could tell they were fighting. His eyes widened and he shuddered at the thought that he was here and safe when his friend was not.

_That must have come from one of the traitorous dragons. Harry, why did we get taken from our home land? I want to go help!_

Harry waved his hand over the water and the image disappeared. He could feel tears rolling down his cheek and he turned into Luna's warm body. “I don't know, dear one. Maybe… maybe we could find a way to bring him over here.”

Luna nosed her way down to look at him. _You think we could do that?_

_Someone brought us here. We'll just have to keep an eye out for the whomever did and ask them how they brought me here._

Luna nodded and then Harry scried Illirea and gasped at the difference. The city was dark and gloomy, seeming to have lost all its light. As they were watching, the big, black dragon of Galbatorix flew over the city.

_That is not natural. No dragon is that big._

“I agree,” Harry whispered. “That is… giant. It could be black magic for all I know. I know we probably won't be able to scry Ellsemera but perhaps Doru Areaba is still fighting?”

Luna dipped her head to nudge him and he grinned, stroking her snout. He pictured the headquarters of the Riders in his mind then spoke the word for scrying. They both yelped, with Luna roaring in dismay. The building that Harry had chosen to scry was in ruins. Luna gave him some of her strength and he moved the scrying ball to scry the rest of the island. It was all in ruins, down to the dragon hatchery. Harry shuddered and canceled the spell and Luna curled her wing around him, hiding him from the world.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, Harry pulled away, out from in between Luna's wings and body. The clouds above them moved, threatened rain. There was no sun in the sky now, having moved behind a cloud. It had sprinkled the night before but as Harry had slept underneath Luna's wing, he hadn't felt it. “I need to go see what I can do to help here. You heard Albus Dumbledore say they were looking for… me.”

_What were your thoughts? Whatever you do, I will join you._

Harry stood up and looked right into Luna's blue eyes, seeing her peer up into the apartment then back at him. Some smoke came out of her mouth as she opened her mouth then closed it.

“I don't know…Maybe see if I can teach. Maybe discreetly see if any of the eggs hatch for anyone,” Harry remarked then sighed and leaned against her neck. She curled around him, keeping him warm in the cool air. “I want to definitely look into this toad faced woman.”

Harry nodded and was about to say something else when Kreacher popped in. The elf appeared in front of both of them, eyes wide with something akin to excitement or anticipation.

“Master Sirius requests your presence, young Rider.”

“Okay… is there a reason?”

“Master Sirius said the Order is receiving a spy.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced at Luna, who echoed his confusion through the bond. “Alright, lead the way, master elf.”

Kreacher grinned and walked off. “Master Harry will need his sword.”

“But won't that freak everyone out?”

Kreacher didn't reply as he led Harry back into the apartment, after Harry summoned his sword. He strapped the silver sword to his back, after quickly putting his armor on. “Kreacher, if I may ask, could you get a big map of the country and a map with a route to Hogwarts?”

The elf turned around and nodded. “Kreacher will get you the map.”

Harry followed Kreacher into the building and through the hallways to a room that looked like a receiving room. A few of the students that he had been introduced to this morning were standing around at the door, hoping to see what the people inside were doing, judging by the surface thoughts in their minds. They turned at his approach and all of them gaped at his armor and sword.

The brown haired girl, Hermione Granger, opened and closed her mouth a few times.

“Yes?”

“Are you really Regulus Black's son?” Hermione asked.

Harry watched the group all stare at him and sighed, keeping his mind open so that Luna could see and hear. The older brown haired boy, Cedric Diggory, if Harry recalled correctly, glanced at Hermione then back at him.

“And what's with the sword?” Ron Weasley asked, narrowing his eyes. “You're a wizard, right?”

“Yes. To both questions,” Harry replied as he walked over to the door. “The sword is so I have easy access to a weapon. My uncle told me about what's going on here and it didn't sound good.”

“You must have taken sword fighting lessons with someone from Durmstrang,” Cedric remarked. “Viktor did. He told me there were lessons like that.”

_Durmstrang?_

_I think… it's another wizarding school but elsewhere. Apparently, they all think it's where dark wizards are taught or something._

Luna sighed and exasperation came from her. _We both know that kind of thing isn't taught. It's how you use the magic or the ancient language. A spell can just as well be used for bad intentions._

_I'm getting the feeling that magic isn't thought of like that here. I've just seen magic thought of as black and white_ _here._

Luna was quiet for a minute or two before replying. _You could change that._

Harry nodded before refocusing on the students in front of him. “Have you students been taught by a woman whose face looks like a toad and always wears pink?”

Almost everyone groaned out loud and Harry grinned a little.

“She's awful! She doesn't even let us use magic,” Ginny exclaimed, narrowing her eyes. “And we're in the middle of a war!”

Hermione nodded and so did the rest of them. “She just says, _read this_ and _read that_. It's no way to teach us!”

“I'm in my seventh year and I'm getting ready for the NEWTS and she's not even teaching anything like that,” Cedric argued.

Harry took in everyone's arguments and pondered that. _Maybe we could pay her a visit on our flight later today or tomorrow morning?_

_From what the students are saying, I would greatly enjoy scaring her. But we'll need to be careful. Your godfather did say there are dark creatures about and Death Eaters…_

_I agree. Maybe… I was suppose to be here for the last several years. Do you think I-_

_Harry, do not go down that path. You were in Alagaesia with me and Brom and Saphira. You quite possibly could have been killed if you were here._

“I'll see if I can talk to Dumbledore about her,” Harry finally said, nodding to the group of students. They all stepped aside and Harry opened the door and stepped inside. Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and a man in all black robes with black hair stood around a fireplace. Harry stopped beside Sirius and glanced at his godfather.

“You called?”

“Black?”

Harry turned to look at the man in black robes, looking him over. His hair was oily, like he had previously worked with chemicals or oils and didn't bother to properly wash it. The other man was staring at Harry with wide eyes or he supposed, more staring at the sword strapped to his back.

“Snape, this is my brother's son, Evan Black,” Sirius introduced. “He's joining the fight. Evan, this is the professor of potions, Severus Snape.”

“Why exactly do you have a sword?” Snape asked.

“Who are we receiving? Kreacher said a spy.”

“Kreacher? Dumbledore, have you lost your senses? Allowing someone we don't know to join the Order?” Snape asked, glaring at Sirius. “My godson won't like a stranger here, especially one like him.”

“Like me? What exactly is that suppose to mean?” Harry asked, taking a step toward the center of the group. He idly scanned the mind of everyone in the room, noting that he couldn't see anything in Snape's mind.

_He knows how to protect his mind. He could be a good ally to us._

Harry considered Luna's words and nodded. It was a good idea, he supposed. “A stranger? I volunteered for this.”

_Or more like you were drafted._

Harry snorted and he did have to agree with Luna. Whoever had brought him here certainly seemed to have brought him to fight. And whoever had brought him here, certainly was powerful. He didn't think just anyone could have pulled him and Luna from Alagaesia to here. Everyone started at him, slightly bewildered, but otherwise didn't comment.

“I can take care of myself,” Harry said. “Now who's coming and why are we staring at a fireplace?”

“Oh, I forgot!” Sirius said.

Remus sighed in exasperation and turned to look at Harry. “Wizards have a method of travel called floo travel. You have to have floo powder and a fireplace but it's very quick and easy.”

Harry nodded idly and watched the fireplace.

“Draco Malfoy is on his way,” Albus said. “He is suppose to check in with us every few days during the Christmas break.”

“He is late,” Severus remarked, bringing out a piece of wood and holding it in his right hand. “Albus, do you think...”

“My boy, Draco is very clever. He'll be fine.”

Harry winced at those two words. Dumbledore had said them in a very…

_Patronizing. He sounded like one of the Riders on the council._

_Yes, he did. We'll have to keep an eye on him._

“And Draco is… your godson?” Harry confirmed, glancing at Snape.

“He is,” Severus answered.

“Here he comes,” Remus spoke and everyone turned to look at the fireplace. Harry watched the fire turn green, reminding him of a green dragon back in Alagaesia, and a boy with blond hair stepped out. Or tumbled out. Draco Malfoy seemed to have been tossed out and Harry winced when he looked closer, whispering a word in the ancient language to catch the boy in midair. The floor came up to meet the younger student and cushioned him as Harry walked up and studied the still green fire.

He could just barely hear a cackle on the other end and he could feel the hair on his neck stand up. That voice seemed familiar to him, from long ago, and it definitely wasn't pleasant.

_I think…_

_Harry?_

_That voice… I think he was the one who killed my parents and almost killed me._

_You mean, Voldemort? The one that Sirius and Remus told us about?_

_Yes._

Harry shuddered then held out his left hand. “Varda.” [Guard]

The gedwëy ignasia glowed then sparks of silver tinged magic flowed outward and covered the fireplace. He felt the pull on his magic then cut it off, anchoring the spell to the fireplace. Harry then turned around and took in the situation behind him. Draco was still floating in the air and there were several slashes, cuts and bruises all over his body. The younger boy was shirtless and almost naked, as the rest of the clothing on his body wasn't exactly at 100%. There was a bruise shaped like a hand over his throat and blood flowing from multiple gashes.

Severus was standing over the blond boy and waving his wand over him. “Albus, they know. They know! We need Poppy in here now!”

Remus was staring at Harry, at his left palm, then seemed to stir, walking out of the room. Harry heard him calling for someone then went up to Draco, holding out his palm, face down, and started to heal. “Waíse heill!” [Be healed]

_Luna, I may need some of your energy._

_Take what you need._

_Thanks._

He tuned out everyone around him and worked to heal the boy floating in front of him.

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius gaped, staring at his godson. Harry was healing Draco Malfoy, with not a hint of hesitation. And no wand. He just kept on muttering words in that language of his, power flowing around him and through him. The magic that came out of Harry's palm was tinged in silver and Sirius wondered what that meant.

Albus Dumbledore had left the room a few minutes ago, to do something. Sirius hadn't much paid attention. But Severus… Severus was gaping too. The potions professor was staring at who everyone thought to be Regulus' son and his mouth was opening and closing, trying to say something but failing. The amount of sheer, raw magic flowing around Harry was astounding.

“I need my kit,” Harry finally spoke a few minutes later, scooping a somewhat healthy looking Draco into his arms. The blood had stopped flowing and now was just sluggishly trailing off of Draco's skin. “Severus, if you want to come with me, follow me. Sirius and Remus, if you want to meet Luna, you can come too.”

“Luna?” Severus repeated dazedly.

“You'll see,” Sirius muttered.

Harry looked at each of them then nodded, calling for Kreacher on his way out the door. Sirius followed, watched as Harry spoke to Kreacher for a minute. The elf disappeared then Sirius felt the wards around the house tighten and strengthen to a degree that he hadn't felt before.

Sirius exchanged a look with Remus and then they followed Harry. Severus looked to still be in a daze but he did follow them, not even arguing about following or obeying a man that was 7 years younger than him. Harry led them through the house and out the back door and continued on. Sirius, Remus and Severus all stopped as soon as they stepped outside into the yard.

A great big, silver dragon stood in the center of the yard. It was about the size of a one story house, with great big silver wings and white spikes on its back. As soon as it saw them, it snorted, smoke coming out of its mouth.

“Uh, Harry?”

Harry had walked to the tent in the middle of the yard and laid Draco down on a bedroll. “She won't hurt you. Her name is Luna.”

Sirius watched with wide eyes as the silver dragon lowered her head and trailed over to stop a few feet from them. The dragon had bright blue eyes and she peered into his eyes, seeming to study him, then moved on to the others. Sirius heard Remus gasp and Severus gave a shaky inhale.

_So you are Harry's godfather. I have heard you talk._

Sirius gaped. “You… can talk?”

_Obviously._

Sirius snorted, hearing Harry start to mutter words over Draco again. The dragon's words in his mind sounded more than a little British, the accent similar to what wizards here sounded like. Sirius took a couple of steps forward and reached out a hand and Luna dipped her mouth to touch his palm.

 

* * *

 

 

_Snape smells weird._

Harry snorted and continued to work, drawing out bandages and potions from his trunk. Some of the potions were Angela's work and some were his own, having taken a few lessons from the strange woman. Draco was starting to get restless, enough so that Harry was having to use a hand to gently hold him down.

_And I can definitely smell dog on your godfather. Remus smells a little wild too, more so than the others._

_I think he's a werewolf from what I read in the books._

_A what?_

_Werewolf. A person that can shift into a wolf._

Harry heard Luna walk back over towards him and lay down, putting her head on one of her massive limbs. She huffed when Severus came over and knelt across from him. The professor was staring at Luna, like he hadn't seen anything like her before.

“There are dragons here, right?” Harry idly asked, pulling over the trunk with the eggs in it.

Sirius and Remus came up too but they both stayed standing.

“There are but they don't… They're not intelligent,” Remus said, looking over to Luna then back at Harry. “She's… She can talk.”

“Yes, she can.”

Harry opened up the trunk with the eggs and felt Luna's eyes on him. _What do you think?_

Luna lowered her head and lightly touched each egg then hovered over the black one. _This one. Try._

Harry cautiously lifted the black egg out and lowered it to the ground, within reach of Draco.

“Harry… what are you doing? Are those… what I think they are?” Sirius asked confusedly. “They look like stones. Bright colorful stones.”

“Dragon eggs,” Harry commented, watching as Severus hesitantly reached out to touch it. “And they're not for potion ingredients.”

Luna roared, her wings beat once, before lowering her head to be at eye level with Snape. She growled, putting herself between the egg and the professor.

Severus' eyes widened and he paled, retreating. “I wasn't… I didn't...”

“You were thinking of using the eggs as potion ingredients,” Harry retorted, drawing his sword out and laying in on the ground so he could move more freely. “Luna can and will kill you or anyone who thinks of harming them.”

“Who are you really?” Severus questioned, skin still pale and eyes still wide. Luna had calmed down some but not before growling once more. Harry distantly heard a crack but ignored it to focus on Severus.

“Are you willing to speak an oath?” Harry said. He was about to say something else when Remus interrupted.

“Uh, Harry?”

“What?”

He turned to peer at Remus and saw him gesture to Draco. Draco, who had put his hand on the egg. The egg that had started to make noises.

“Luna?”

Harry peered at Draco, whose eyes were open and wide. The younger boy was staring at the black egg that had a black, clawed limb stretching out of it. Luna stretched and ambled over, excitement flowing through the bond in both ways.

_She's hatching!_

_She?_

_That dragon is female! Harry! One of my kin is hatching again!_

Harry grinned and helped the little one out, noting the black fangs coming out of the dragon's mouth. White tiny spikes flecked with black were on the dragon's back and the creature looked like it had white eyes, unlike the massive black dragon that Galbatorix had. The little one trilled with excitement as it tried to get out of the egg and finally with Harry's help, it jumped out.

The black wings flapped once or twice and the little black dragon crooned as it toddled over to Draco's side, climbed up onto his chest and peered down at Draco's face. Draco startled but kept his eyes on the little dragon, as if transfixed, reaching a hand up to stroke the dragon's neck. The minute that Draco touched the small creature, Harry could feel the dragon's magic flow right into Draco.

_We have another Rider amongst us._

Luna bellowed out her joy, rearing up onto her hind legs and letting loose a jet of silver flame. Sirius, Remus and Severus all stared at either Luna or Draco, all three of them stunned.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry watched as Draco slowly sat up, his grey eyes transfixed on the small baby dragon on his lap. The sun shined above them and Luna lowered herself down, nosing at the new dragon and its’ Rider.

_ We need a safe place for them. They’ll need to bond like we did. _

Harry peered into Luna’s eyes and nodded in agreement.  _ Yes, I agree. This place isn’t secure enough. Let me ask Sirius and Remus. _

“Sirius, is there a manor or somewhere else where I can talk to… Draco?” Harry questioned, watching as Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin all stared down at the silver haired boy. “Somewhere safe?”

“Sirius?”

Luna let out a low growl and the men all startled, taking a few steps back from the big dragon.

“What… Who are you?”

Harry glanced down at Draco, closed the distance between the two of them and knelt. Draco watched him with wide eyes, one of his arms already curling around the baby dragon protectively. Luna radiated satisfaction, seeing the new care that Draco took with the dragonet. Harry watched as Draco’s eyes caught on the scar on Harry’s forehead.

“...Potter?”

“Harry. Call me Harry. I’ll explain everything soon.”

Draco stared at him, studying him. “You were supposed to be on the train when we were 11. Where were you?”

“Busy. Sirius?”

“Potter Manor.”

Harry turned around, looked at Remus, who had spoken. The man raised an eyebrow but nodded. “It’s your family home. It’s under Fidelius right now but it’s yours by inheritance. We can apparate there.”

_ Luna? _

_ I want to fly. I don’t like being cooped up in this small yard. What was that spell that the werewolf mentioned? Fidelium? _

“What’s Fidelius?”

“It’s a protective charm. Only people who know of the location can find it. Apparating is easy enough once you get used to it.”

“Draco, do you like to fly?”

“What.”

“Do you like to fly?” Harry questioned, turning to look back at the young man. He had heard something about it being Draco’s fifth year and that would have been his year too. Draco and the others had looked 15 while Harry was 22, a good seven years older. 

“Yes? Why?”

“Tell me the location of the home. Kreacher?”

The house elf popped into the yard, peering up at Harry. “What can I do for Master Harry?”

“A map of…” Harry trailed off, looking at the row of houses behind them. “England?”

Sirius nodded. “It’s in England.”

Remus told him where it was and Kreacher vanished only to reappear a second later with a paper map. Harry held it out for Luna’s perusal while looking at Remus and Sirius. Luna turned and studied the map, her white eyes flicking between the lines and geography of the new country. “We’ll fly there. Luna’s feeling cooped up.”

Harry reached out to stroke Luna’s silver scales, feeling her lean into him for reassurance. She let out a low hum, one of content, before stretching her neck and pulling back.

“Do you have it, dear one?”

_ I do. _

Her wings flexed and twitched, getting ready for flight. Harry packed up their things, closing the two trunks and walking up Luna’s wing to get on her back. “We’ll meet you three there then.”

“Uh, right. How long do you expect that to… take?” Sirius questioned, his eyes wide.

“Luna’s fast. Should only take a few hours,” Harry answered, strapping the trunks down onto the travel saddle and then walking back down to the ground. “We could meet you there for dinner perhaps. Draco, come on.”

“What…”

“I’ll explain when we get to our destination,” Harry said, reaching down to let the baby dragon sniff him. “Hello, little one.”

The black dragon crooned, reaching out to sniff him. Draco raised an eyebrow up at him before cautiously standing up, letting his dragon walk up onto his shoulders. “I don’t have to go anywhere I don’t want to. My father…”

Draco paled, grimaced. The baby dragon trilled out lightly, leaning into Draco’s neck. 

“Come on. We’ll talk,” Harry offered, holding out a hand. He grinned a little. “Besides, you’ve got precious cargo. Luna won’t do any unnecessary acrobatics today.”

_ I would never. Harry. You said you enjoyed those loops in the air a week ago. _

Harry smiled, shrugging. “I did. I’m joking.”

Luna rolled her eyes and watched as Harry helped Draco and his new dragon up onto Luna’s back. She curved her neck around, eying the baby dragon. The black dragon peered into Luna’s eyes then chirped, leaning further into Draco’s arms. Harry grinned wider and situated himself into the travel saddle, glanced down at Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. 

“See you men there,” Harry spoke, patting Luna’s neck.

She stretched her wings out wide and the three men took rapid steps back to avoid them. Luna took a step and jumped into the air, going north to where the Potter Manor was.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Sirius watched as the big, silver dragon took off into the sky, watched as it dipped above the clouds and was lost to sight. “Harry is a dragonrider.”

Remus still watched the spot where the dragon had vanished, his eyes wide. “He is. I wonder… Dumbledore dropped him off with the Dursleys. What happened to him then is still a mystery.”

“Dumbledore dropped him off with the Dursleys?” Severus questioned, turning narrowed black eyes to Remus and Sirius. His mouth was tight with anger and fear, his shoulders curled inward. “The Dursleys? Petunia hates magic!”

“Well, Harry didn’t stay there, Snape,” Sirius retorted, gesturing up to where Harry had left on dragonback. “Why do you think Dumbledore was frantic during those years?! No one knew where Harry was or had gone!”

“I know that! The Dark Lord talks about that with glee!” Severus exclaimed, taking a step closer to Sirius and drawing his wand.

“For all you knew, his Death Eaters actually kidnapped him!” Sirius yelled back, drawing his wand too. “And now our only spy can’t go back!”

“Draco is my godson, mutt! I would not let him go back even if he wanted to! You’re just looking for any excuse to turn me in.”

“Gentlemen, if you are done with the insults and yelling, I would appreciate it if you stayed quiet about my presence.”

Severus and Sirius both froze and Remus startled as a glowing, transparent Harry appeared in the middle of them.

“What… What is this?” Severus finally said, glaring at the clear illusion.

Harry sighed, crossed his arms loosely and caught their eyes. “You are clearly in the middle of a war. Enough childishness. I will meet you at Potter Manor by dinner.”

The transparent Harry vanished and Sirius gaped. 

“That… is not a spell I know,” Severus spoke, a few minutes later.

“He came from a different world,” Remus remarked, glaring at Sirius. “He’s had training there. For all we know, he knows a lot more than we do.” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Draco blinked as the dragon beneath him flew over the lands of England. Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. He wasn’t as dead as Voldemort hoped he would be. Draco flinched and the cry of the little black dragon drew him out of his memories. The baby dragon was curled into Draco’s lap, its’ wings short and small. The dragon had white eyes the shade of the spikes on its’ back. 

It was hard to talk while they were flying through the clouds and in the sky but that didn’t stop Harry from turning around to ask if he was okay.

“What the hell just happened?” Draco yelled back, stroking the baby dragon’s back and hearing it almost purr. “Where the fuck were you?”

“I’ll explain when we get to our destination, Draco. For now, are you okay? Feeling pain anywhere?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” He really was fine, for all that he had been discovered as a spy just a few hours ago and tortured. It was a miracle he was walking or even alive at all. His mother had managed to throw him into a cellar that had a fireplace connected to the floo network just in time. His heart flipped in his chest at the thought of his parents in danger. They were probably being tortured right now, for knowingly keeping the fact that Draco was a spy from Voldemort. “Where are we going?”

“To my parent’s manor. It should serve as a good place to raise a new dragon and her rider,” Harry replied, shrugging minutely. 

Draco stared at Harry, watched as he turned his back. The silver dragon that was currently bearing them north hadn’t been ordered to fly or to take off, as far as Draco heard or seen. “What’s her name?”

_ Luna. My name is Luna.  _

A yelp left Draco’s throat as the words made themselves known in his mind.

_ It is a pleasure to meet you, young Rider. All will be explained when we get to Harry’s manor. I think Harry dreamt of you once. _

The silver dragon-Luna- turned her neck around mid-air, peered into his eyes. Draco blinked. “Harry dreamt of me.”

Draco heard Luna rumble out a noise, loud enough to be heard through the clouds and wind. 

_ Once or twice. My Rider dreamed of a lot of things, starting with your lord. _

“He is not my lord,” Draco retorted, glancing down at the mark on his right hand. The silver, glowing mark was on the bottom of his palm and when Draco touched it, it was warm. Another Mark though this time, it felt benign. The Dark Mark on his shoulder felt like a tumor, like a collar. Another presence touched his mind and this time it wasn’t Luna. It felt… alien but familiar. There was tentativeness and curiosity in the touch to his mind. The presence also felt female.

Draco raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the small dragon in his lap, peering into its’... her white eyes. “Is that you?”

The dragon lowered her head in a nod and now Draco could feel plenty of excitement coming from her. The baby dragon rumbled louder, joy and bliss coming from her mind. Draco slowly smiled, feeling like he hadn’t smiled in a long time, not since Voldemort had come back in their third year.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Draco has been through a lot. We should take care with him. _

Harry nodded, peering down through the clouds.  _ He has. I have a lot of questions to ask him as well, when we land. I wonder if this was fated. _

Luna radiated curiosity, almost quivering with excitement. 

_ Fated. I was fated to go to Alagaesia, to meet you and to bond with you. Fated to come back to this world, to what would have been my home. Fated to have an egg hatch for a student here. _

Luna put on a bit of speed, beating her wings quicker, and dipped down below the clouds to see where they were. It had been a few hours since they had left the big city, called London if Harry recalled correctly. The grounds beneath them were green and rolling hills, filled with peaks and tiny cliffs. All green. 

_ The map called it the Peak District. _

Harry let out a quiet laugh and Luna rumbled, deep in her throat. Draco had gone quiet, focused on his dragon. 

_ There! The manor’s over the hill! _

Harry peered beyond Luna, stood up on the saddle and walked just a bit onto her thick neck. Draco yelped, yelling something about Harry being careful, to which he rolled his eyes. The manor was exactly where Sirius and Remus said it would be, a big stone thing with a fence around it and a gate. Magic shone in his vision, wrapping around it, almost curling about it in a hug.

_ Those would be the wards. The werewolf said something of it. _

_ There’s someone… in front of the gate… Luna, can I use your eyes? _

A tug brought Harry into Luna’s mind, letting him see out of her eyes. Colors were much more bright through her eyes, the greens more vivid and the white clouds of the sky shone. The man that stood before the gate of the manor was brought into startling clarity, allowing Harry to see his grey beard and tall stature. 

Harry pulled back to his own body and waited as Luna circled into land before the manor and the man. 

“Ah… Harry. It is as I hoped.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, dropping his hand down to Evarina, his Rider sword. “Who… are you?”

“I am the man who sent you to Alagaesia. I am Aberforth Dumbledore.”


End file.
